


For Our Future

by S1rcus



Series: Kialie and others of DedSec London [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Children, F/F, Game: Watch Dogs: Legion, Idk how to tag or write summaries, New Family, Slice of Life, let me know tags in comments that I should add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1rcus/pseuds/S1rcus
Summary: DedSec London has it's ups and downs but most importantly they are a family in more ways than one.Kiana Turani was recruited in the group in the early stages of it's rebuild and has been it's main operative ever since. But she's built a little family to herself out of the group, and she has to make sure that London is safe enough space for them. It might not be what her girlfriend wants, but it's something she has to do.This hasn't been betaed so there's probably errors, especially punctuation ones.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Kialie and others of DedSec London [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102325
Kudos: 3





	For Our Future

**Author's Note:**

> So this blew up a bit more than I expected, but here it is.
> 
> Quick info on the main operatives:
> 
> Kiana Turani, 36, Construction worker  
> Julie Siddiqui, 39, Nurse  
> Felicity Davies, 19, Conservationist  
> Nerys Powell, 22, Legal assistant  
> Elle Affleck, 24, Executive assistant  
> Sophie Affleck, 20, Chemist  
> Usha Singh, 31, Roboticist  
> Meagan Keene, 34, Bartender  
> Katherine Kehoe, 51, Deportation officer
> 
> These characters in game bios are in my Tumblr (s1rcus) if anyone is interested.

It hadn't been her wisest decision, she admits that, but she got the job done. Clan Kelly had gotten a big arms shipment that they had to get rid of. And even though she knew leaving it to Katherine (and to the police) would've probably been the best option, she had gone to do it herself as soon as Bagley got to her with the information. She really thought it would've been easy in and out like the ones before this one. That's what the drones were for after all, but they had noticed her controlling it. Rookie mistake, not getting somewhere more safe.

So here she was, going to the safehouse. Her leather jacket was zipped up all the way. She really hoped she hadn't gotten any blood on the tube on her way here.

Once she was through the door and going down the stairs she could hear Bagley informing the rest in the safehouse on what had happened. Though clearly he had skipped the "getting shot" part. Because as soon as she rounded the corner, no-one looked concerned and some "good jobs" were said towards her. Then her eyes landed on Julie on the armrest of the sofa. 

"Hi. Don't freak out, but could you take the med kit and come check me out. I might've gotten a little shot." She said. 

Julie was great. She was a nurse and she had recruited her herself to DedSec to mostly take care of them. But after a while they got a lot closer and here they were, almost living together.

Julie was fast on her feet. Rest of the crew scattering back to do whatever and be wherever, knowing what was up next. 

"Kiana, I swear to god if you're downplaying this again, I'm going to have you babysit next time you're off from work."

That was also a plus about Julie in her books, another single mother. Her own son was just over 3 years old but Julie had had Cam just some months before she had found her. So bonding over single parenting was how they started. Her helping Julie out whenever needed. It's not an easy job being a new mom, especially alone.

"Alright, it might be a bit more than just a little."

Julie sighed and ordered her to go lay down on the steps. She happily complied, removing her leather jacket and unbuttoning her shirt.

"I didn't find another hole on the shirt, so I think the bullet is still in there. Though I don't think it really hit anything important. I mean, it's just a shoulder anyway."

"Okay. Just try to stay still, this is hard enough for me anyway."

As Julie got closer to her to start working, she raised her hand to her cheek.

"Hey, I'm alright. I've gotten through worse."

"I know you have. I'm the one here always patching you up."

"I'm still not gonna admit I was wrong the last time. Bagley was going to send Felicity for the job and I know the kid knows her way around but it was way too risky."

"That's one of the things I love about you, how you care about this whole team. Now let me see that bullet wound."

Getting patched up by Julie wasn't the worst thing. Way worse was almost losing custody of her own child to a man who didn't pay any attention to either of them for over a year. After the divorce he had suddenly decided that he's better for him and she'd almost lost.

Worse was also Julie worrying over her every time she decided to go out to do something illegal. But both of the kids were safe at home with her aunt, and she was usually very careful. You can't always win though.

Once Julie was done she cleaned and packed everything up and eyed her shirt.

"I really liked that shirt."

Looking down at her shirt, she nodded. It wasn't anything special, just a patterned dark blue button up.

"Yeah, me too. I'm just glad I didn't get a hole to the jacket, but I'm sure getting all that blood off is gonna be a bitch."

Julie hummed in acknowledgement and came back from where the med kit was stashed with one of the spare t-shirts they had around.

"Just change to this and I'll try to get as much done with the jacket as I can right now, and then we'll head home."

Taking the shirt from Julie, she started to do just that. It was nowhere near the first time she was without a shirt near everyone, even if it was just a few seconds, but she could feel Felicity's eyes on her. And the quick quip from Julie made it even clearer. 

"Eyes on your own girl, Fee."

And then, "I don't mind sharing". It was Nerys, their legal help, Felicity's girlfriend (or something like that). And Kiana really felt like these kids were gonna be the death of her one day.

"Alright, and we're quitting it there. I know we're all friends here but I'm old enough to be your mum, so keep it down."

"Finally someone said something about it." Elle laughed from the couch. "Anyway, Sophie and I are gonna go now. We should have a ladies date night when Julie lets you go out again", Elle said as her wife and her got up from the couch. "Mum", she added as she walked past Kiana.

"I knew as soon as I said it, that I shouldn't have."

"Well, honey, sometimes you should think a little before you speak."

"Well if anyone is the mum it's you, you're even older than me."

"Don't you even start. You have more experience at being a mum than me but clearly Katherine is the mum here."

"That's actually fair. Her kid's already at uni."

"Ugh", Felicity sighed loud, "you're all old. I get it. Like Julie is double my age. Not like you guys ever let me forget that I'm the youngest or anything. Sophie is just barely older than me, so I don't understand."

Making her way to Felicity and crouching down before her, she caught her eye and smiled at her. 

"It's not like that kid. I'm just trying to keep you lot safe. And Sophie barely goes out there to do what you do, so of course I look after you more. After that first time you got caught and put in jail. It took your girl over there quite a bit of work to get you out. I know you can handle yourself Fee and that you're smart, but if you break your probation rules enough times there's no coming back. I lost a mate like that and I'm not about to lose you too. Okay?"

"Yeah. But I'm not happy about you getting shot either, so you should be more careful as well."

Nodding she patted Felicity's knee a few times before straightening up again.

"Alright. We're gonna go. I'm sure the kids are waiting for their mummies already. Usha, you guys aren't gonna back out from the next quad date. Jules and I can't be the only over 30s at that bar. People don't need a lot to stare at you weird and last time was bad enough."

The roboticist just laughed, and shot a look at her girlfriend.

"We'll try our best."

* * *

"Mama!" 

She had barely turned the key in the lock when she heard Nico's little voice. She crouched down at the door and waited to get tackled by a 3 year old. Hugging him tight.

"Hi, sweetie. You had fun with auntie?"

"Yea."

"That's good. How about Julie gets you changed and I'll go check on baby Cam? I'll come tuck you in after."

"Mhmm."

"Okay."

Nico was off immediately to go say bye to his auntie before she left. Getting up again she moved inside, Julie coming behind her. She shrugged off her jacket and hung it to the nail near the door. Julie's hand was on her injured shoulder almost immediately. Running her thumb over the stitches she could feel under the fabric of the t-shirt.

"Jules, I'm fine. Just go get the Monster ready for bed and we'll talk, because I know you want to."

"Yeah, yeah.."

Rising slightly on her toes, she pressed a quick peck on Julie's cheek and made her way to the living room. Her aunt was already packing her things.

"Thanks again for babysitting. I promise I'll take you out for lunch someday for doing this as frequently as you do."

"Oh, it's nothing. I said two years ago I'll be happy to watch after this one any day."

"Yeah, and that was only about him. Cam wasn't part of that agreement. So let us do this for you. We can pay for a babysitter for a few hours."

"Nonsense. I'm glad to be here so you two can have some time for each other."

"Which is why we want to thank you," Julie said behind her, "now, this little monster is gonna come with me and get changed. I'll see you next time Ildiko and then we'll plan the lunch."

Her aunt just smiled and shook her head. She had a little bit of soft spot for Julie, so Julie had won this one, again.

"Alright. Goodnight Nico."

And with that she left. Julie went to scoop up Nico and disappeared to the second bedroom. Kiana just stood there for a little while, a smile on her lips. Who would've thought joining DedSec would give her this, a family, the group was one but this was so much more. She was woken up from her stupor by the slight fussing coming from their (her) bedroom. Moving quickly to the crib, before Cam would actually start to cry, she lifted the baby to her arms. Moving to the living room and placing her under the activity mat.

She made sure Cam was interested in the toys hanging above her before heading to Nico's bedroom. Cam had learned to crawl not too long ago and could get into places really quickly these days. She watched as Julie read tonight's bedtime story to Nico from the door. Taking quick glances back at Cam to make sure the baby was still set. Not wanting to interrupt the moment, she just waited. Nico had taken his time to warm up to Julie but had loved Cam immediately. So these moments were really important for their little family. 

Soon the story had been read. Julie said a quiet "goodnight" to Nico and left the room quietly. Making her way to her son, Kiana first tucked him in and then kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Monster."

"Goodnight mama."

Then she as well left the room. Turning on the night light before quietly closing the door. Julie was laying on the floor next to Cam, playing with her.

"Hi."

"Hey. Would you mind taking off your shirt? I wanna just check the stitches real quick."

"Yeah, of course."

She took off her shirt as she made her way to the sofa. Placing the piece of clothing on her lap when she sat down. Julie came to sit next to her and pressed her fingers lightly to her shoulder, checking her own stitching.

"It's probably gonna leave a pretty bad scar. I know how to stitch but I'm not a surgeon."

"It's alright. There's so many scars on me. What's one more? Not that it matters. You're the only one who gets to see all of them anymore."

Julie smiled.

"No more calendar posing?"

She laughed, swatted Julie lightly with her shirt before pulling it on again.

"Hey, it was one time. And you can't say that you don't like it."

"Oh no. I very much appreciate that picture. I'm sure Felicity does too."

"Oh gosh. I hadn't even thought about that. They've probably all seen it. It's right there if you search for my name. Why didn't I realize that before the shoot?"

Now Julie was laughing.

"It's alright. I mean, it's a really good photo."

"Of course it is."

"And on the plus side, everyone else knows what they're missing on because all of it is mine. Felicity can flirt all she wants but I'm the one right here on your couch."

"Could we please stop talking about Felicity? It's great to know that a 19 year old fancies me. But like I said, I'm old enough to be her mum."

"Barely. And I think she does it mostly because she knows it annoys you. Her and Nerys have their own thing going on. It's not like she's actually interested in you."

"I know. They're just kids, and I would've done the same thing 20 years ago. I still wish they'd make better decisions than I did at that age." Looking at Nico's bedroom door, she sighed. "I know it gave me something very good, but I wish I hadn't gone through all of what I did. Getting married at 25, child at 32. Which isn't early, but still. And then he just decided we weren't what he wanted after all. Divorce, which was hard enough, but then him deciding he wanted Nico. I've never been that scared in my life. I know bad parents and he would've been one."

Julie hugged her tight.

"You're so strong though. Living through all that and then raising this awesome child mostly by yourself. I don't know if I would've been able to do that myself and I'm so thankful for everything you've done. Cam wasn't planned at all. Truth to be told, I thought I'd never have kids, yet here we are. But I'm very happy with what I have now and wouldn't ask for anything else. I mean, I'm 39 but I feel like I just figured out my life. Most people my age look like they've figured their family life ages ago. This what we have here right now, is what I've been missing."

"You're getting soft."

"Pfft. But what I'm trying to say is, Felicity and Nerys are smart people and I'm sure Fee gets lectured by Nerys about being more careful. They will make their mistakes but eventually they will figure everything out. That's just how life happens. And we're all going to look after Felicity so she doesn't actually end up behind bars for a long time."

"Thanks. I guess I try a bit too hard at times. I just need her to stay safe."

"And she will. You on other hand."

"I'll be more careful. I promise."

Sighing, Julie layed down resting her head on Kiana's lap.

"It's not just that. We have some actual professionals in the team. Couldn't you step down from the field stuff for a while or at least let them take care of some of the stuff? You have your actual job to do as well. I just can't stop thinking 'what if that bullet had hit 20 centimetres more right?'. Kiana, these are real questions I ask when you're out there. What if something happens? I won't have custody over Nico and then your worst nightmare would happen. I love you and I love that you want to make a difference and safe London, but I'm just scared."

Kiana started to run her fingers through her girlfriend's hair. When her fingers got to the hair tie that had kept the hair out of the way for the day, she took it off and handed it back to Julie who slipped it back on her wrist. They stayed in silence. Kiana still running her fingers through Julie's hair, watching Cam who had decided she was way more interested in the toy car Nico had left about half a metre away. Julie was staring at Kiana, trying to read her face for any answer. When Cam got to the car, Kiana sighed and looked down at Julie.

"I love you. I really do. I love our little family we have here. But I don't think I could really sit still like this if I knew I could be out there doing something to keep all of this safe and not doing it. We can't know if Albion suddenly decided we're on the bad list for whatever reason. If they suddenly decide that you can't stay in the UK. That they'll deport you back to India. I'm doing this as much to myself as to us. And I'm doing it to all of London. I know this place is a shithole but I live in this shithole, so I need to do something about it. And I do think every time I go out there, 'what if I don't make it back'. But the truth is, I could be asking that every time I step out of that door just to go to work or shopping."

She sighed and looked at Nico's bedroom door for a little while, then at Cam who was putting the wooden toy car in her mouth and finally back to the woman on her lap. 

"I've been talking with the social worker a lot lately. To figure out a way to get Nico's custody to you if anything happens. We haven't really gotten far with it, but we have figured how to get it to my aunt instead of my ex if anything happens. So he won't be seeing him without another adult, ever. The only way to actually get the custody to you would mean getting married and you adopting him and all that. Which, I'm not asking you to marry me."

Julie smiled and raised a hand to Kiana's cheek. She ran her thumb back and forth over her cheek absentmindedly.

"I've been thinking about that too. The kids I mean. Because you're right, anything could happen at any time and I'd like Cam to stay with you in that case. You're basically the other parent to her already and she adores you. So, maybe getting married is the best option here. Though you better propose good. I won't take it like this. Maybe ask Elle and Sophie or something. You'll figure it out."

"Oi. Why should I be the one proposing?"

"Because I know you, and you want to be the one to do it. You and your masculinity wouldn't take me proposing."

"Why do I feel like you're right? I hate it that you're always right."

Julie chuckled.

"You love it. Anyways, how about I feed the little one and we'll head to bed? Early morning like always and all."

"Yeah."

They both turned to look at Cam, who had turned on her back and kept flailing the toy around, occasionally putting it back to her mouth. Kiana felt a hand behind her neck and she was pulled down for a kiss. Julie got up from her lap and the couch and went to get Cam. Kiana got up as well and decided to go get ready for bed. She could try and get Cam to settle down for bed after she was done eating. It would make Julie's evening much easier. That's what she was here for after all.


End file.
